Desafortunados
by Amores
Summary: Cross, Yuuki, Yori y los dos vampiros van de paseo a la casa de playa. Ahí es cuando los hermanos Kuran se dan cuenta que son desafortunados en el amor y quizás Zero también.


**+Desafortunados+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Pareja: Kaname X Zero.

**Disclaimer:** _El anime y manga Vampire Knight (Guilty) le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino._

-Entre los dos soy el mas desafortunado. El y yo tenemos varios meses con una relación muy diferente a la rivalidad que teníamos por Yuuki. Todo comenzó por un beso accidental. Estábamos peleando... como siempre. Fue una vez en la cual necesitaba de su sangre. Maldición aun me arrepiento por eso. Al parecer Kuran estaba un poco hambriento también y el muy tonto me lamió los labios después de que terminara de beber de el. Aun recuerdo su rostro asustado. No miento, ambos nos asustamos de lo que había pasado. Pero a según el mi sonrojo fue tan tentador que no pudo detenerse. Así que asta que no le advertí que realmente jalaría del gatillo no me dejo en paz. Dure como una semana encerrado en mi habitación de la vergüenza. Luego tuve que convencerme de que nada había pasado. Fue difícil pero si seguía encerrado preocuparía de muerte a Yuuki y a Cross. Así que desde que salí de mi habitación después de exactamente una semana del accidente…me convertí en…algo mas que un rival para Kuran. Pero asta ahora lo único que ha recibido de mi son puros rechazos. Después de pelear tanto por el amor de Yuuki no voy a estar en brazos de un hombre…y mucho menos en brazos de EL rival. Esta bien, se muy bien que Kuran es apuesto y que muchas darían lo que sea por estar con el pero yo no…por favor es un maldito vampiro pura sangre. Es un rico bastardo que si hubiera sido humano hubiera sido el vivo ejemplo de un hijo de mami y papi. Pensar en todo eso me da cositas en el estomago y se vuelve peor cuando lo veo.  
-¿Zero?  
-¿Acaso no lo han visto bien? Delante de muchos es el Gran Kuran Kaname mientras que conmigo es un perro hambriento. Yo deberia de odiarlo...no espera, yo lo odio!  
-¿Zero?  
-Maldito falso. Como quisiera quitarle su mascara de niño lindo delante de Yuuki.  
-¡Zero!  
-¿Que carajo?  
-¿Estas de acuerdo?  
-¿Con que? –Pregunto el cazador dejando a un lado sus pensamientos.  
-Con ir a la playa...este fin semana.  
-¿La playa? Sabes muy bien que…  
-Vamos Zero…no estarás todo el día bajo el sol –Comento Cross  
-No estoy hablando del sol…¿acaso me han visto por un vampiro o que?  
-...-Todos se quedaron callados.  
-Esta bien, hagan lo que se les de la gana.  
-¿Pero iras?  
-Si si –Se levanto y salio de la dirección  
-¿A quien mas invitamos Yuuki?  
Yuuki se sonrojo por completo…y era mas que obvio quien también seria invitado.  
-¿De verdad iras Kaname? –Pregunto el rubio un poco asombrado.  
-Por supuesto y tu te quedaras al mando como siempre.  
-Sip -Sonrío Ichijou Takuma.  
Esa mañana Zero subió con una cara de perro rabioso al auto.  
-Claro, lo que me faltaba, pasar un fin de semana en una casa de playa que parece una mansión antigua con un vampiro que esta esperando al momento mas apropiado para deshacerse de mi virginidad sin piedad alguna -Pensó Zero pasando los dedos por sus cienes.  
-¿Estresado? –Se escucho la voz de Kuran Kaname en el auto.  
-Hastiado es la palabra.  
-Bueno ahora que estamos listos y antes de que entre Yuuki al auto…por favor nada de peleas, comprendido? -Pregunto Cross viéndolos a los dos.  
-Si el me busca, me va a encontrar -Recogió el peliplateado los hombros.  
-¡Zero!  
-Ningún problema con eso Kaien –Sonrió Kaname  
-Okay…¿y donde se metió Yuuki? –Salio el rubio del auto dejando a los chicos solos.  
-Yo me voy a sentar delante –Trato Zero de abrir la puerta pero el castaño le jalo la mano bruscamente asta poder abrazarlo.  
-¡Dejame!  
-¿No te gustaría que Yuuki nos viera así?  
-Claro que NO! –Trato de soltarse  
-¿Entonces? –Sonrió Kuran tiernamente.  
Zero frunció las cejas y al darse cuenta de lo que quería el otro, suspiro y acerco sus labios a los del otro.  
-Así no –Tomo Kaname la iniciativa en un beso…bastante apasionado.  
El cazador consiguió tener una mano libre y comenzó en su busca de Bloody Rose pero mientras… se derretía por el beso.  
Kaname de la nada lo dejo.  
-¿Huh? ¿huh? ¿huh? –Hizo Zero confundido ya que Kaname no le tenia para nada miedo a Bloody Rose.  
-Kaname –sempai! –Venia Yuuki acompañada de su amiga.  
-Yuuki te ves adorable –Sonrió el chico.  
Zero sacudió su cabeza y trato de poner los pies en la tierra. El beso lo había dejado completamente fuera de órbita.  
-Ven Yori, entra primero –Señaló Yuuki completamente sonrojada del halago.  
-Hey hey…yo voy delante!  
-No, tu siempre vas delante -Se enojo Yuuki.  
El ex-humano voltio a mirar al pura sangre quien se lamia los labios de forma tentadora.  
En camino a la playa Kaname comenzaba a aburrirse del sonido que hacia el video juego de Zero.  
-¿Puedes apagar eso?  
-Si, ese sonido molesta –Comento Yuuki apoyando su cabeza del hombro de Yori quien estaba casi dormida.  
-Pues me importa raAAHAAabano –Le pego a Kaname que comenzaba a meter sus manos debajo de su suéter  
-Estamos apunto de llegar.  
-Okay –Respondió Yuuki a su padre adoptivo.  
Zero dejo caer el video juego...la batería lo había abandonado. Miro al otro lado de la silla en donde Kaname al parecer tomaba una siesta.  
El peliplateado se acerco un poquito.  
-De verdad que es apuesto el condenado vampiro este o no?  
De la nada unas manos lo tomaron por los brazos y lo hicieron caer sobre el otro.  
-Aaaw…Yori mira…Zero se quedo dormido sobre Kaname-sempai! Sácale una foto!  
Yori sacaba su cámara y Zero maldecía todo ser viviente en ese momento.  
-Miren…quedaron lindos –Sonrió Yori mostrando la cámara a los que estaban delante.  
Zero abrió los ojos un poco encontrando una sonrisa en los labios del castaño.  
Al llegar a la playa y dejar todo dentro de la casa decidieron que era hora de divertirse un poco.  
Las dos chicas corrieron junto a Cross al agua mientras que Zero y Kaname prefirieron quedarse debajo de las sombrillas.  
-Como me hubiera gustado verte convertido en cenizas! –Se acostó el ex-humano sobre su toalla.  
-Te quedaras con las ganas Kiryuu-kun –Jugo con el cabello del chico.  
-Maldición ¿porque hace esa cara? Es como que yo fuera toda una ternura o algo así! Deja de verme así! -Pensaba  
-Si frunces tanto el ceño …  
-Basta ..okay, ya no aguanto mas! ¿Que quieres Kuran? -Se sentó derechito enfrente del otro.  
Kaname dirigió su mirada a los que estaban en el agua por unos momentos.  
-A ti –Empujo al chico sobre la toalla, tomo las muñecas de este con una mano y con la otra tomo su mentón aprovechando asi para poder besarlo.  
-Hey dejen las peleas! –Se escucho la voz de Yuuki.  
Zero salio corriendo como bala hacia la casa de playa.  
En la noche las chicas estaban entretenidas con las locuras de Kaien mientras que Zero limpiaba la parrilla.  
-Quitate de ahí Yuuki y lárgate con Cross.  
-Hmm siempre tan malhumorado tu, he? -Dio saltitos hacia la puerta de la cocina y entro a la casa.  
-Cocinas muy bien. Toda una esposa perfecta.  
-Kuran…juro que esta vez no tengo a Bloody Rose cerca pero si te acercas mas de lo que debes te quemare todo lo que se llama cara!  
-Esta bien –Sonrío el castaño juguetón pero se acerco un poco mas.  
-¡Kuran! -Advirtió al sentir las manos del otro sobre su cadera.  
-Llamame Kaname  
-Claro que no!  
-¿Porque no?  
-Porque entonces me llamaras también por el nombre y eso lo único que traerá es confianza que no quiero.  
-Zero –Susurro en la oreja del cazador.  
El chico se sonrojo por completo y bajo su cabeza para tapar su sonrojo con su cabello.  
-Se que te gusto eso, no tienes que esconderlo  
-Kuran...de verdad, el juego ya va muy lejos  
-No estoy jugando. –Lamió el cuello del peliplateado.  
Zero se mordió los labios un poco.  
-Esta bien, después de todo, la ilusión de que fuera un juego ya se desvaneció ¿Que diablos quiere conmigo? En serio Kuran no puede estar bien de la cabeza.  
-Hmm  
-Hey hey…nada de mordidas! –Sintió Zero los colmillos de Kaname  
-Como quieras –Imprento un beso en el cuello del otro.  
-Kuran…Yuuki nos odiara por esto.  
-Callate ya  
-Oye, ami nadie me calla –Dijo antes de que Kaname le diera la vuelta bruscamente y tomara posesión de sus labios.  
-¡Debería de estar asqueado por esto! ¿Porque no me suelto? ¡Vamos vamos tengo que moverme! Tengo que quitármelo de encima…espera...aun no, besa tan bien…lo quitare…al rato -Se sonrojo por completo.  
-¿Zero? ¿Ya terminaste? –Pregunto Cross encontrando a Zero completamente desarreglado.  
-¿Huh? no casi…-Se paso la mano por la cara.  
-Esta bien –Sonrió el rubio algo extrañado.  
-Si, si ya voy…en unos momentos  
-¿…y sabes donde esta Kaname?  
-Eeeeh...sa salio a caminar creo. Eso di..dijo  
-Bueno –Entro el rubio de nuevo a la casa.  
-Aaah no, no pienses que vamos a seguir…¡Quitate! –Empujo a Kaname  
Al día siguiente Zero despertaba con un Kuran Kaname completito encima.  
-¿Que diablos haces sentado encima mio?  
-Disfrutando la vista –Se mordio el labio.  
Zero se dio cuenta que su pecho estaba destapado. Se movía mucho durmiendo así que fácilmente su suéter lo abandonaba de noche.  
-Maldito pervertido, alejate!  
-No me quitare  
-¿Donde diablos esta Bloody Rose?  
-Aquí –Alzo Kaname su mano derecha apuntando el techo.  
-¡Maldición Kuran!  
-Llamame Kaname –Acaricio lentamente el abdomen del otro.  
-Como quieras…Kaname…lo que quieras pero no te atrevas a jalar ese gatillo  
-¿Porque no?  
-Por favor...todos pensaran que trate de matarte! Yuuki me odiaría por eso.  
-Mucho mejor para mi entonces –Dijo triste.  
-Maldición…este desgraciado va demasiado en serio! Acaso quiere que lo ame obligatoriamente? Ya lo amo a ese muy tonto, no tiene que hacer esto! Esperaaaaa ¿Que acabo de pensar? –Se asusto Zero de sus pensamientos.  
-3 …2…sera divertido ver como Yuuki te romperá la cara a bofetadas.  
-¡Eso es chantaje!  
- y…  
-¡También me gustas cabrón!  
La puerta se abrió de par en par con una Yuuki hecha un mar de lagrimas.  
-¿YUUKI?  
La chica hecho rienda suelta a su huida.  
-No era lo que esperaba…pero esta bien para comenzar –Sonrió Kaname complacido viendo a Zero casi resbalar al tratar de detener a la pequeña desafortunada en el amor.


End file.
